spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2007-03-14
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info 'Weird Al' Yankovic, Ari Up, Peter Helliar, Dave O'Neil, Guests: 'Weird Al' Yankovic, Ari Up, Peter Helliar, Dave O'Neil Official description Episode Six (14/03/2007) Our guests this week are Weird Al Yankovic, Dave O'Neil, Ari Up and Pete Helliar. Myf's Team MYF: Weird Al, need I say more? Nope. It was a pleasure to have him on my team. I haven't stopped singing Eat It for weeks! Prince of parody Weird Al Yankovic first took up the accordion when a salesman came around to solicit business for a music school. As a child Al watched a lot of TV, and became a fan of such musician/comedians as Allan Sherman and Spike Jones. He became especially acquainted with these musicians through the radio show of Barry Hansen, aka "Dr. Demento". A parody of the popular "My Sharona" by The Knack, called "My Bologna" was his first published piece, and after the astounding success of the tune recorded in the acoustically perfect mens' room, Al began his phenomenal career. Yankovic's success resulted from his skilled use of the satirical music video, with parody hits "Eat It" (Michael Jackson's "Beat It"), "Like a Surgeon" (Madonna's "Like a Virgin") and "Smells like Nirvana" (Nirvana's "Smell Like Teen Spirit"). In the world of novelty records Yankovic is king, scoring smash after smash topically mocking everything from new wave to gangsta rap. He has also done a great deal to advance the cause of accordion-wielding weirdos, for which we can all be thankful. Dave O'Neil is one of Australia's most versatile and popular comics and a member of the "Spicks and Specks" family. He is best known for his NOVA 100 radio work on the 'Hughesy, Kate & Dave' breakfast show, and has now joined the Vega 91.5fm breakfast team alongside comedians Shaun Micallef and Denise Scott. Dave starred on the feature film 'The Nugget' and co-wrote, co-produced and starred as Mal the Butcher in 'Takeaway'. Dave has also appeared on 'The 2005 World Comedy Tour', the 'Comedy Festival Gala', ABC TV's 'The Fat', the 'Good News Week Debates', the infamous 'Mick Molloy Show" "O'Loughlin' and 'The Panel' and has written for 'Full Frontal', 'Jimeoin' and 'Micallef'. Alan's Team ALAN: Having often seen Pete Hellier on television dressed as a woman I was disappointed by the standard of his attire. Ari was very well turned out though. Ari Up was the lead singer of female punk band The Slits. Her mother Nora was a friend of Jimi Hendrix, dated Chris Spedding and later married the Sex Pistols' John Lydon. Nora would take in poor musicians, and the presence of punk music at home led to Ari experimenting in it herself. Ari Up was only fourteen when she formed "jungly" dub style band The Slits with in 1976. She was known for her flamboyance, wild hair and crazy stage outfits. After The Slits split in 1981, she moved to Jamaica to start a family, and later lived in New York. She continued to make music and in 2005 released her first full length solo album entitled Dread More Dan Dead. Talented comedian and host Peter Helliar joined Rove McManus to create the ill-fated first series of Rove. Three Logies later, he continues to join Rove each week on the set of Rove Live. In 2003 Pete took on Australian Rules football with After The Game, and in 2005 Pete returned to the stand up stage in earnest with a national tour of his show Frisky. He performed at the Adelaide Fringe, the Melbourne International Comedy Festival, and the NZ Comedy Festival. As co-host of 2DAY-FM's Breakfast Show in Sydney, Peter gets up early every morning to work with Judith Lucy and Kaz Cooke. Pete is now about to tour nationally with a new show, HELLRAISER, as well as return to the small screen. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes